What is mine
by HetaliaLove88
Summary: Bill is sick of Fagin not paying up so he decides to take his main source of income as a trade of sorts, except for the fact Fagin hasn't a clue about it. Slight Bill X Dodger later on.


It was a cold, moist morning in the slums of east London. Bill Sykes had woken up a lot earlier than normal. The death of Nancy loomed over him like the smell of cheap alcohol. He knew he'd have to get over it to get on with his business. He wouldn't be able to show his face around the Three Cripples pub anymore. Frankly he didn't care, no one knew about it so he was fine. He slumped out of bed, he was going to collect what Fagin owed him if it was the last thing he did. The man went to the dingy, faded counter of his small apartment and grabbed the half empty bottle of gin before heading out the door.

Fagin was up early that morning and was counting his treasures, Dodger was the only one of his boys who was awake. He was in a different portion of the room though, he had no idea about the box of valuables that his guardian kept. He was just lounging about basically. Dodger's train of thought was interrupted when he heard knuckles wrapping against the door.

"Eh! Fagin! Someone's at the door!" The 15 year old yelled at the other who stood close to the door. Fagin hurriedly placed the box in it's place in the wall and quickly covered the hole with a brick. Fagin opened the door and took a step back.

"'Ello Bi-"

"Where in the blood 'ell is me money, ya old bastard?" The tall men says with an acid-filled tone. Dodger hurried into the front room.

"Don't you talk to Fagin that way!" Dodger barks at the intimidating man in the hallway. Bill grabs the fifteen year-old by the discolored color of his shirt and slams him up against the dirty brick wall.

"Watch what you say, boy…"Sykes says through clenched teeth as he drops the boy. Dodger bumped his head against the edge of the brick wall, slicing his head open. Bill sighs softly and kneels down next to the boy. Bill wasn't a complete monster, he had a bit of soft spot for Jack Dawkins. He tears a piece of his worn, dirty shirt and presses it to the boy's wound atop his head.

"Well…Bill I.. 'aven't any money at the moment." Fagin says in a bit of a worried tone. He was lying.

"I will get me payment, Fagin. I _will._" Bill adjusts his hat before standing and making his leave. He knew what he wanted and he was going to get it no matter what it took. Fagin took in a sigh of relief even though he realized that there was nothing to be relieved about. Bill would become more and more inpatient as the days went by. He would have to pay up at some point.

It wasn't long before all the boys had awoken. Charley and Oliver were the first to notice the Dodger's unconscious state. Oliver, being the young and fragile boy he was, almost fainted himself when he saw what had happened to his companion.

"Oh no! Dodger wake up!" The young boy yells, shaking the 15 year old violently. Charley pulls Oliver back.

"Stop it, you're only gonna 'urt 'im worse." Charley Bates says as he shoos Oliver back to his bed.

"Eh, Fagin? What 'appened to the poor chap?" Charley said as he inspected the boys head, removing the cloth that had been pressed to the wound. Charley's nose crinkles at the sight of the blood that was thickening in the dark colored hair

"Well, Bill came in earlier to collect 'is money.." Fagin mumbles as he takes a swig from a mug on the main table of the room.

"I'll kill that bastard!" Charley was extremely upset, Dodger was his partner in crime, not to mention his best friend. He couldn't begin to imagine life without him.

"E'll be fine! 'E just bumped 'is 'ead is all." Fagin says, taking another sip of his gin. Charley fixed himself a mug of gin before going to sit with all the other boys.

"You all need to get to work! Now!" Fagin yells, as all of the boys soon file out of the dingy building. All he could do is lounge about the area and whine. He wasn't going to bring in the normal profit today since Dodger was out cold. Dodger was his best boy, a young Bill Sykes almost. Fagin was becoming older and older as the days grew by. The man was slowly but slowly approaching the age of 59. Fagin was surprised he had been alive as long as he had considering the age expectancy at the time.

The old man had thought about the future of his boys for a long time. At least they were pick-pockets. They could support themselves with what they bring in. Jack Dawkins showed more potential than every one else. Fagin had raised him too be just like Bill, who he had also looked after during later stages of childhood. Fagin could only hope that Dodger wouldn't learn to be a _killer _like Bill was. That man had beaten someone who loved him with every bit of her being to death. Fagin wouldn't be surprised it the girl's bloody body was still placed upon the street near the bridge where she had practically saved Oliver's life. Oliver had made it back to the shady building that night though. Fagin was happy that the boy hadn't been killed, he had grown surprising attached to the new, innocent child. Oliver was a sweet kid really, and there they were, forcing the kid to be a thief.

A groggy groan came from the corner of the room. Dodger was awake.

"Blimey, me 'ead hurts!" Jack exclaims as he sits up and leans against the brick wall. Dodger removed the piece of fabric that was soaked in blood and was frankly just agitating him. He threw the cloth out the window of the dingy building.

"Where's the boys at, Fagin?" Dodger said as he stood up and adjusts his hat so it stood up straight unlike the way it had been sitting with him out on the floor. He brushed the dust off his clothes and took a good look around the room noticing that none of his companions were there.

"I've already sent 'em out. You should go on too, Dodger." Fagin said as he rummaged through what they had collected the day before. Dodger hurried out the building, he had a good feeling he'd be on his own today, but that never bothered him. He could take care of himself perfectly well. Jack did prefer to go with Charley and Oliver. Oliver was still clueless when it came to their profession and he liked to keep an eye on him. Dodger could only hope that his good friend Charley would watch over him instead.

He was walking around the bakery near the long, dirty street in which he lived on.

He saw this beautiful young woman with curly, long blond hair. He could see her from where he stood, she was in her twenties it seemed. The Dodger noticed some young man chatting her up at the moment. She looked like she had a lot of money. The girl was wearing an overly extravagant dress in the streets. She wore beautifully designed jewelry, some sort of crystal embedded in most articles of her clothing. The woman wore a silver, jewel lined belt around her waist and it tied at the back.

The Dodger figured that obtaining this piece of jewelry would be extremely easy for someone of his expertise. The minute the woman began to observe some fruits at an un-watched stand nearby, he came up close behind her. The belt was loose as he expected, she wouldn't have a clue it was gone. There was a large group of people around the area due to the market location. He slowly unlatched the belt of sorts and slowly, without touching the woman, pulled it to his person and placed it lightly into his pocket. Then the Dodger was off to find another person in a different area.

.

.

.

.

Bill had spent the rest of his morning grabbing things from unattended stands and unaware bystanders when he came up with a way for Fagin to pay him back without taking his money. He'd just take the main source of his money. Jack, Dodger as he had heard the boy called. The black haired man realized that it would be hard to convince the boy to stay with him. If needed, he could beat some sense into Jack. Bill had his mind set on this devious act and would take what was rightly his that night.

**Thanks for reading! Review please?**


End file.
